


Roads Chosen

by araydre



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fanart, Gen, rogue robin phase three, roguerobin033
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araydre/pseuds/araydre





	Roads Chosen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roads Chosen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625112) by [Sweven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweven/pseuds/Sweven). 




End file.
